Mexican Horrorthon
by Shaeril McBrown
Summary: In Honor of Cartoon Network Invaded back in 2007, I'm going to do Mexican Horror version with Isla de la Dulce, Mariluz and Ana, Maria the cute ghost girl, El Tigre and Bebe Azul.
1. Bebe Esqueleto

Isla de la Dulce Mansion

Mariana and Chuy were watching a mexican horror movie but they hears a door bell.

Mariana opens the door.

Mariana and Chuy sees a cradle and a bottle.

Suddenly, a skeleton baby came out of the blanket

Mariana and Chuy screamed

Chuy said "Okay maybe we could take a bebe esqueleto elsewhere"

Baby skulls transition

A skeleton baby crawled to a couple.

A couple screamed.

Mariana and Chuy facepalmed

Baby skulls transition

A man sees a skeleton baby surfing which cause him to scream

"BEBE ESQUELETO!!!"

A woman said "BEBE ESQUELETO!?"

A baby girl babbled

"BEBE ESQUELETO!?"

"BEBE ESQUELETO!?"

Baby skulls transition

Chuy said "See Mariana that bebe esqueleto scare everyone"

Mariana said "There's only one way to settle it"

Baby skulls transition

Mariana and Chuy put a cradle on the doorstop and Chuy rings the door bell.

Mariana and Chuy went home as a man opened the door.

"What do you know"

But when he takes off a blanket, he screams.

A skeleton baby giggled.

Thunder crash.


	2. Dance Contest

A school bell rang and everyone run of the school.

Mariluz said "Hi Ana guess what"

Ana said "Is it a macabre poetry contest"

Mariluz said "No it's a dance contest and the winner gets a ribbon and trophy"

Ana gasped "You mean-"

But they hears a valley girl voice

"So the winner gets corn cakes and the dance contest is tonight do it now or you're fired i love you mommy"

It was the blonde leader's older sister.

Mariluz and Ana imagine that they were dancing as roses throw at them.

"Hey! Are you listening to me!?"

Mariluz and Ana said "Uh-oh?"

"This dance contest is tonight and i need to know who the winner is"

"Right totally e-everyone votes for me as great dancer"

"Ugh hello you're a bad dancer"

Mariluz said "Did you hear what Joelyn said"

Ana said "Whoever gets to dance wins"

Mariluz grabbed Ana's hand and pulled her.

"Come on!"

Clock transition

Mariluz turns on a radio and mexican tango music played.

Mariluz began to dance with Ana.

Mariluz and Ana blushed.

Ana twirls Mariluz.

Mariluz said "Whoa i think i'm getting dizzy"

Mariluz sat on her bed.

Ana said "Sorry i can't help it it happens when i danced a little"

Mariluz does a cartwheel "Woo-hoo let's get that dance started!"

Ana sighed

Ana does a cartwheel

Clock transition

Today is finally a dance contest.

Mariluz wears a light pink dress, a marigold flower in her hair and white flat shoes with bows.

Ana wears a 1940s black dress, a red flower in her hair and black shoes with skulls.

They see the contestants practicing their dances.

Ana said "Wow look at these dancers they're so clean and sparkly"

Mariluz said "But forget them you're a great dancer back when you were alive"

But they hears someone arguing.

"Because is not an answer why did you dance in front of us you know you're a bad dancer"

Louise said "I said sorry!"

Joleyn said "Later Louise second place is for losers!!"

Joleyn and her friends left.

Louise started to cry

Mariluz said "Louise are you okay!"

"What are you losers doing here if my older sister founds out she'll kill us!?"

"Next up is Mariluz Ramirez and Ana Gutierrez!"

Mariluz and Ana walked on a stage.

Mariluz said "DJ give me a mexican tango song you got!"

A mexican DJ played a song.

Mariluz and Ana began to dance.

Mariluz spins Ana around.

Ana twirls Mariluz

The crowd cheers.

"The winners are...Mariluz Ramirez and Ana Gutierrez!"

The crowd cheers

Mariluz and Ana went home with a trophy and a ribbon.

The End


	3. Maria's Dilemma

Ninita was eating cereal.

Ninita said "Hey Maria how's it going"

Maria said "My day is macabrely sweet and i'm getting tired"

Maria drinks her coffee.

But they hears Gabriela crying.

"Coming Gabriela"

Clock transition

Maria was sitting on a bench.

But she hears a voice

"No stop please!"

"Aww what's the matter scared!?"

Uno shoved Waldo into a mud puddle.

Uno, Dos and Tres laughed until they saw Maria.

Uno and Dos screamed and run but Jacobo dragged Tres.

The mean girls make fun of a girl with a old fashioned dress but Maria scares a mean girl.

The mean girls tried to run but Munceanita dragged them.

Clock transition

A tattooed man tried to force a young woman to have sex but the ghostly puppies attack him.

Clock transition

Ninita arrived home but she saws the bullies, the mean girls and a tattooed man getting tramatized.

Ninita said "Maria, Munceanita Jacobo i'm home!"


	4. Mall Girl Marimen

Casa de Macho

Marimen and Frida arrived with shopping bags but they were covered in scratches, their hairs were messy and their clothes were torn.

Manny said "Hi Frida hi Marimen how was the mall"

Marimen and Frida said "Good"

Rodolfo said "It is because you didn't buy me, my papi and Manny some clothes i think a selfish girl and her slaves stole them away from us"

Grandpapi pulled out pink glasses with skulls from a shopping bag.

Grandpapi said "Pink glasses with skulls on it!?"

Rodolfo pulled out a 18th century white shirt from a shopping bag.

Rodolfo said "Really a 18th century shirt"

Marimen and Frida gulped

Manny pulled out a black jacket with pink skulls from a shopping bag.

Manny said "A jacket with pink skulls!?"

Rodolfo said "I CAN'T TAKE IT ANYMORE!? I'M GOING TO CALLIOPE'S HOUSE RIGHT NOW!"

Manny, Frida and Marimen said "Uh-oh?"

Cut to Rodolfo drives to Calliope's house.

The house was dirty, the grass wasn't trimmed and the window was broken.

Rodolfo knocked on the door and it is opened by a tattooed woman. Her teeth were yellow due to the cigarettes and alcohol. Her hair was messy.

Rodolfo covers his mouth as he tries not to throw up.

Calliope's mom said "What do you want Rivera"

"I just wanted to say that...these clothes belong to us"

Calliope's mom growled

"Anyway Frida and Marimen wanted to apologize for getting your daughter in trouble"

"Trouble what trouble!?"

She run back into the house.

Cut to Marimen and Frida going to the mall.

Frida said "Hi Tigerita"

Tigerita said "Hi Frida"

Marimen said "Hi Andrea"

But they hears someone cursing in spanish.

It was Calliope.

Calliope was stomping on a hat.

Frida said "I think it's Calliope the most bad girl in Calavera"

Marimen and Frida walked to Calliope.

"Hi Calliope"

She kicked Frida and Marimen out.

"DON'T LOOK AT ME!?"

Calliope slammed the door.

But an idea popped into Marimen's head.

Marimen whispers in Frida's ear.

Cut to Calliope and her "friends" tore down the clothes.

Calliope said "So Lenora think she could upstage me i'm tired of everyone liking her!"

Calliope was about to rip a dress but a ghostly dog appears.

A ghostly dog attack Calliope and her friends off screen.

Marimen and Frida laughed.


	5. Baby Blue

Mireya and Amaya walked inside a old mansion.

They went to the bathroom and lit the candles.

Mireya and Amaya began to chant "Baby blue blue baby"

But they saw a ghostly baby boy.

Mireya and Amaya said "Aww"

However, a ghostly baby boy becomes demonic.

Mireya and Amaya screamed

They run of the mansion

But they bumped into Mr. Limon and Mr. Lima.

They see a ghostly baby boy crawling.

Mireya, Amaya, Mr. Limon and Mr. Lima screamed and run into their houses.

Mireya, Amaya and Mr. Lima sighed in relief.

Mireya said "Hi where is Mr. Limon"

But a ghostly baby boy went into Mr. Limon's house.

Mr. Limon was taking a bath but a ghostly baby boy appeared behind him.

Mr. Limon said "AAAAAH BEBE AZUL!!"

Bebe Azul giggles


End file.
